Dream of An Elf
by Luthorin
Summary: Glorfindel's strange behaviors made everyone in Imladris wonder. Erestor/Glorfindel established relationship.
1. Chapter 1 : Books

**Dream of An Elf**

Summary: Glorfindel's strange behaviors made everyone in Imladris wonder. Erestor/Glorfindel established relationship.

Rated: PG-13

.

.

Glorfindel had been acting oddly these days. Not that he wasn't strange normally, yet it became much more strange than usual.

These days, Erestor always found Glorfindel in the library, reading some books, when he did not on patrolling mission. He was glad that his friend was trying to get some knowledge into his brain, but deeply he doubted the captain might have a hidden agenda for spending his time in the library.

"How long have he been here?" Erestor asked his assistant, Melpomean, who always assisted Glorfindel in finding a book he needed.

"A few minutes before you arrived, my lord." Melpomean replied.

"What's he reading this time?"

"The books about plants and flowers, my lord."

"Plants and flowers? Last time he read about architecture, crafting and cooking. Is he planning to build his own house and start a family?"

Mel just replied with a soft smile.

"You may be right?" A voice came from behind the shelf nearby, and Lindir's smiling face appeared between stacks of books.

"Lindir!" Mel cleared the books away to better see his best friend.

"I think he's seeing someone and wants to start his own family." Lindir whispered.

"Why are you so certain?" Erestor asked.

"I saw that he always has a good mood lately, I mean an extremely good mood. He always goes to my music chamber and plays sweet love songs. Yesterday he even hummed the tune!"

"Do you know of whom he's falling in love with?" Mel asked curiously.

"Nay, but I guess they must be always in the library. It might be you, Mel! He always asked you for assistance!"

"I'm the Librarian's assistant; of course, he must ask me for help!" Mel's face was turning red.

"This is the library, not a place for gossip." A voice so near made the three elves startled, and they found Glorfindel stood not so far away, looking at them with raise eyebrows.

"We are discussing something, not gossiping." Erestor defended them.

"What were you discussing about? Can I join?"

"Just a silly strange thing that happened lately." Erestor waved his hand in dismissal. "Do you want anything?" He asked the captain back to change the subject.

"Aye, I have read the books about plants and flowers. I wanted to know more about the cultural meaning and usage of them. Can you suggest me about those things?"

"Why are you so suddenly interested in plants and flowers?"

"They are interesting." The captain shrugged.

"Well, Melpomean can help you with that." Erestor nodded to his assistant and made to leave. Glorfindel grabbed his arm to stop him quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"To my office, working." Erestor raised his eyebrow in question.

"I thought you'd spend this morning in the library." Glorfindel mumbled.

"Nay, I have the upcoming spring feast to organize. Do you require anything other than the book?"

"Um.. Nay."

"Can I go now?" Erestor pointed to where Glorfindel still grabbed him.

"Sorry." The golden lord released his friend's arm immediately. "If I have something else, I'll go see you in your office then."

.

.

.

It did not take long to find Glorfindel in the counselor's office.

"May I come in?" Glorfindel asked. He had a load of books in his arms.

"Of course." Erestor nodded his head. "How can I help you?"

"I just need somewhere quiet to read these books. The library is too crowded now."

"Why don't you go to your own office?" Erestor knitted his eyebrows.

"Then I'll not be able to read at all! My soldiers and new recruits will come to see me all the time! Please Erestor, I'll be quiet!"

"Alright." Erestor sighed, but allowed his friend to stay anyway. "But be quiet."

"I promise." Glorfindel said with a bright smile on his face.

Erestor should know better that Glorfindel could not keep quiet for long.

"If you have a garden, do you prefer to plant fruits or flowers?" The golden lord asked after two minutes of quietness.

"How big would the garden be?" Erestor was curious why Glorfindel asked him such question.

"Like, a backyard or small garden of a cottage."

"Um, I may have a couple fruit trees for shading, a patch of vegetables, and some flowers around the fence. Why do you ask?"

"Just want some idea." The captain shrugged. "What kind of fruits do you like?"

"Maybe an apple tree, and cherry, ... and strawberry."

"And flowers? Of course there will be the golden flower. Do you prefer tulips, lilies or roses?"

"Any kind." Erestor glanced at Glorfindel's enthusiastic face. "It sounds like you plan to build a cottage and grow plants around your house."

"Oh, an elf can dream, right? What is your dream, by the way?"

"My dream?" Erestor raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, yours?" Glorfindel asked eagerly.

"Um, keep this house stand still, not to fall apart by the twins' hands?"

"Erestor," Glorfindel shook his head disapprovingly. "You should have a dream for yourself, not concern for others at all time."

"I do not." Erestor countered.

"Yes you do. You should plan something for yourself, like having your own family, having a private house, something like that."

They stared at each other for a moment and then Erestor had to avert his eyes.

"Nay, I don't have dreams like those."

"If you don't mind, we can.."

"You promised to keep quiet my lord." Erestor said seriously. "If you keep talking, I'll be the one who leave this office."

"I'm sorry, my lord counselor." Glorfindel bowed his head to the dark hair counselor. "I may leave now."

Next thing Erestor heard was a click at his door when Glorfindel closed it behind him.

.

.

.

Days passed and Erestor found Glorfindel in the library everyday when he arrived. Melpomean also reported that after Erestor left for his office, Glorfindel also left with a few books in his arms.

One morning, Erestor opened his own bed chambers' door and found Glorfindel pacing in front of his chambers.

"What are you doing?"

Glorfindel's reaction was priceless to say the least. The captain was startled and jumped out of his skin. His hand was on his heart in shock, his eyes wide, and his mouth hung open.

"That's over reacting." Erestor mused.

"You almost made me have a heart attack!" The captain whined.

"Why were you pacing in front of my chambers?"

"It's in front of my chambers too!" The golden lord pointed to his chambers opposite the counselor.

"Whatever." Erestor closed his door and made his way to the library as usual.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do you have time this morning?" Glorfindel asked hopefully.

"What are you planning?" Erestor was curious.

"I want you to see something, actually some place. Could you come with me, please?"

"Where?"

" Not far, just around the hill in the north." Glorfindel made a puppy dog eyes for more effect.

Erestor sighed in defeated. He's also curious of what Glorfindel want to show him.

They rode not more than half an hour from the house to the north hill, where Glorfindel stopped at a plain area on the hill overlooking a beautiful fall and forest below.

"This is beautiful, Glorfindel!" Erestor was mesmerized by the view in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Glorfindel smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, it's very beautiful."

"Great." Glorfindel retrieved a basket and blanket from his pack on his horseback. He spread the blanket on the grass covered floor and put the basket down.

"May you have a breakfast with me with the most spectacular view of the realm?" He bowed slightly.

"You prepared all this?" Erestor pointed to the blanket and breakfast basket.

"Of course. I want to have breakfast with my special friend once in a while." The captain smirked.

"I don't know what you are planning to do, but I have to thank you. I'm starving right now." Erestor chuckled and sat down next to his friend on the blanket.

They ate and chatted about everything they could come up with.

"I'll be the happiest elf in Middle Earth if I wake up every day to see this beautiful scene with the one I love beside me." Glorfindel smiled and looked at Erestor with soft eyes. Erestor was stunned for a moment before returned the smile.

"I wish you'll have those days, my friend, I really wish you have a beautiful life. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Erestor." Glorfindel mumble sadly.

Erestor just wondered why Glorfindel had his mood changing so quickly.

Glorfindel just wondered why the most brilliant elf in middle earth was so dense after all.

.

.

.

"This is called a cake!"

Glorfindel proudly present an odd-looking round food (?) that Erestor thought made from flour, eggs and butter, mixing together and put in an oven for a while.

"I made it myself. I got the recipe from the human folk uptown. Try some!"

"Is it eatable?" Erestor poked it with the end of his quill. It was harder than his first thought.

"Of course!" Glorfindel used a knife he brought with him from the kitchen to cut the food into a small triangle piece, and gave it to the counselor.

"Do I have to eat it?" Erestor asked dryly.

"Please, I made this especially for you." Glorfindel batted his eyelashes ridiculously.

"Stop doing that!" Erestor scowled and took the cake from the golden lord. He tried a bit and spewed it back immediately.

"Water!"

"What? What happened?!" Glorfindel gave a glass of water to the counselor, who gulped it quickly.

"Have you try it.. before.. giving it to me?" Erestor asked between cough.

"Nay, why?"

"Try it!"

Glorfindel took a bite and choked it out faster than Erestor did. He took Erestor's glass and gulped the rest of the water in the glass.

Erestor glared dagger at the captain.

"I may misplace sugar with salt." Glorfindel smiled shyly. "It'll be perfect next time."

"Is there going to be the next time?!"

.

.

.

The next time came with an unshaped looking cake with fresh strawberry on the side.

"Did you already try it?" Erestor asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Glorfindel grinned. "I've been practicing for several times."

Erestor, with a glass of water ready in one hand, took a bite. He was surprised how good the cake was this time.

"Good job, Glorfindel. This is better than I have expected."

"Really?" Glorfindel smiled widely, his eyes were sparkled delightfully.

"Keep trying. This food will be much more delicious some day."

"I'm very happy!" The captain declared. "Next time I'll make another dish for you to try. Do you like fish? Lamb?"

"I can live with just fruit and water, thank you very much." Erestor mumbled.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

.

.

.

A/N: I know the title is lame, but I have no idea at all at the moment. Thank you for reading. J I'm sorry for any mistake in my grammar and spelling. Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Flowers

Dream of An Elf

Chapter 2 : Flowers

Summary: Glorfindel's strange behaviors made everyone in Imladris wonder. Erestor/Glorfindel established relationship.

Rated: PG-13

.

.

.

When Erestor entered the library this morning, he felt that the atmosphere was different than usual. Everybody looked happy. They were holding flowers in their hands.

"What's going on here?" Erestor asked his assistant who also had a daisy in his hand.

"Good morning my lord, Lord Glorfindel gave everybody flowers this morning, my lord." Melpomean replied shyly.

"What? Why?"

"Good morning, my dear lord counselor!" Glorfindel greeted him from across the library where he was giving a maiden a white camellia. The captain walked to the counselor gleefully, and gave Erestor the only flower left in his hand, a red tulip. "A flower for you, my dear counselor."

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel." Erestor took the flower in confusion. "What's the occasion of this, may I ask?"

"Nothing, I just think a flower may brighten the day for everyone. Do you like it? Red tulip, just for you!"

Melpomean's giggles made Erestor more confused. He glanced around the room to see the flowers in each elf's hand. There were daisies, lilies, irises, camellias, carnations, and only one red tulip in his hand.

"Do you know the meaning of flowers?" Erestor asked doubtfully.

"Some. Why?" Glorfindel's face was just too innocent to say otherwise.

Erestor turned to look at his assistant who was still trying to suppress his giggle.

"Don't say a word." He threatened Mel.

"Not a word, my lord!" Mel bowed his head, but his eyes were still smiling.

"Say what?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nothing." Erestor cut any further question. "I'll go to my office. Melpomean, when you finish working here, please meet me in my office. I need your help in some paper work."

"Aye, my lord."

"Wait, Erestor!" Glorfindel called the dark-haired elf. "Do you like my flower?" Glorfindel's innocent smile made his heart melt.

"Yes, I like it very much, Glorfindel. Thank you."

Red Tulip.

The declaration of love.

He didn't know whether Glorfindel knew the meaning of this. He hoped the captain didn't know it because if he knew, Erestor could not look Glorfindel in the eyes next time they met.

"You know." Melpomean raised his eyebrow to the captain of Imladris. The gesture he always used with elflings when he caught their misbehavior.

"Of course." Glorfindel laughed. "Thanks to you and your books, Mel."

.

.

.

From that day, Erestor always found a flower on his desk every morning, except when Glorfindel was on patrol. Red tulips, red carnations, roses, and asters, all were involved the meaning of love. Was Glorfindel courting him? Nay, he wouldn't think that far.

"What are you doing, Glorfindel?" Erestor saw the captain one evening, standing on top of the ladder and trying to bind something at the arch of the entrance of the hallway to the family wing. The captain was startled and almost fell from the ladder.

" Be careful!" Erestor cried out.

"Don't startle me!" Glorfindel shouted.

"I didn't! You startled yourself!" The counselor pouted and crossed his arms.

"How could I startle myself?" Glorfindel shook his head and climbed down the ladder to stand in front of Erestor. His hands were on his back, hiding something from the counselor's eyes.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Glorfindel grinned teasingly.

"Glorfindel." Erestor narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, really." Glorfindel grinned even wider.

"Fine." Erestor shrugged and walked pass Glorfindel to go to his chambers.

"Hey! Why do you give up so easily?" Glorfindel whined.

"If it's not concerning the welfare of the realm, then 'nothing' it is." Erestor ignored the captain and continued walking away.

"You are no fun at all." Glorfindel pouted and followed Erestor.

"I'm not your playmate, captain." Erestor glanced at the captain who now strode beside him.

"No, you are more than that."

Erestor pretended that he did not hear what Glorfindel just said. They were in front of Erestor's chambers now.

"Fortunately, I have a backup plan." Glorfindel showed Erestor what's in his hand. It was a twig of mistletoe with white round berries along the stems. Erestor glared at the mistletoe, and then Glorfindel's smiling face.

"What are you up to?"

Glorfindel pointed to the ceiling above them, directly in front of Erestor's door. There was mistletoe hanging there as well.

"Referring to the book I gave you last mid-winter, one of the human traditions stated in the book, if two people stand under the mistletoe, they must kiss."

"You reminded me that once." Erestor glared at the golden-hair elf. "And this is not even Winter!"

"So..." Glorfindel's smile faltered when Erestor entered his chambered and slammed the door shut.

"Good night!" was heard from the close door.

"You are so mean and you will have a bad luck!" Glorfindel shouted back for Erestor to hear.

"Whatever!"

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

.

.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Did I mention that this story is in the same universe with "Seasons of the Elves"? Oh, well. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This chapter was inspired by many stories concerning flower language. I'd like to say thank you to all of them. Sorry for any mistake you find in this story. I'll appreciate your advice and review greatly. Thank you again for reading.

Flower meaning:

Daisy - Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity

White Camellia - You're Adorable

Lilies - Virginity; Purity

Irises - Inspiration

Camellias - Admiration; Perfection; Good Luck

Carnations - Fascination

Red Tulip - Declaration of Love

Red Carnation - Deep love, passion

Pink & White Roses - I love you still and always will

Red Roses - Perfect love, respect


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad Luck

Dream of an Elf

Chapter 3: Bad Luck

.

.

Erestor didn't believe in superstition. He believed in science. He believed in magic, of course, because elves were magic. But he didn't believe that something would cause someone good or bad luck. Accident happened, but bad luck…

"Erestor! Watch out!"

Erestor stopped walking immediately upon hearing Melpomean's scream, and watched in horror when a vase crash to the ground in front of him.

"Erestor!"

Everybody rushed to him panicky.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Melpomean who reached him first asked worriedly.

"I.. I'm fine." Erestor said. "Thank you, Mel."

"Are you certain? You looked shock." Lindir touched his arm in concern.

"Yes, what happened?"

They were standing in the main hall with high ceiling and two set of stairs leading to the second floor. They looked up to the second floor balcony where the vase fell off and saw a servant looked back at them with pale face and wide eyes. An elleth rushed to him and shook him not so gently.

"Abarat!" The elleth looked at Erestor, panic in her eyes. "He's fainted, my lord!"

They took the young servant to the infirmary and found that Abarat, the young servant, was carrying the vase to the kitchen, but slipped while he was at the balcony of the second floor. The vase flied from his hands and fell to the ground, and almost hit the Lord Counselor's head.

"Luckily, it missed Erestor's head just mere inches." Lindir sighed.

"You called that 'luckily'?" Mel shook his head in disagreement. "I call it a bad luck."

"I call it an accident." Erestor interrupted. "It's alright, Abarat. Stop crying." The counselor patted the servant's shoulder lightly. "Accident happened."

"I'm really sorry, my lord." Abarat started crying again.

"Don't…." Erestor was interrupted by a loud bang at the door and Glorfindel stormed inside the infirmary panicky.

"Are you alright, Erestor? Are you hurt? I heard that you are injured. Why are you still standing? Where do you hurt?" The captain asked when he saw his target.

"I'm alright, Glorfindel." Erestor sighed. "Who told you that I was injured?"

"Someone. Are you certain you are not injured?"

"Yes, Glorfindel, I'm certain that I'm not injured." Erestor replied tiredly.

"Then why are you in the infirmary?" Glorfindel knitted his eyebrows and looked at other people around him. "Oh, Mel, Lindir, Abarat, you are here too."

"Yes, we are here too." Lindir rolled his eyes. He knew Glorfindel would see only Erestor even though there were others around. "Abarat was fainted so we took him here."

"Oh, do you feel better, young one?" Glorfindel asked the young servant in concern.

"We should leave. Just let him rest for a while." Erestor smiled softly to the young servant and left the infirmary with other three elves in tow.

From that day, a series of accidents occurred to the counselor. Once or twice, a cat just landed itself on his head during its mouse chasing. A book mysteriously fell on his shoulder when he walked pass a bookshelf in the library. Another time, his sleeve caught a fracture of nail in the wall. It tore his sleeve and made a scratch to his upper arm.

One evening, Glorfindel found Erestor entering the house soaking wet from his head to toes. His smell was not pleasant to his delicate nose.

"What happened, Erestor?"

"Just an accident." Erestor replied dejectedly.

"Detail please." Glorfindel knitted his eyebrows and followed Erestor into the house.

"I was walking outside, and someone just decided to throw their dirty water over their balcony and exactly onto my head." Erestor grumbled.

"You know recently you have gotten bad luck enough to last until the next century." Glorfindel sighed.

"It.. they were accidents!" The counselor protested stubbornly.

"Alright, alright." Glorfindel held his hands up in defeated. "You need to take a bath. I'll call the servants to bring you some hot water. Just go remove your wet clothes before the stink get to your skin permanently."

"Thank you." Erestor muttered and entered his chambers, letting the door unlocked for the servants to draw him a hot bath.

A while letter, he heard Glorfindel's voice calling him from his bathroom.

"Erestor, your bath is ready."

"Why are you here?" Erestor emerged from a screen with only a towel wrapped around his slim waist. He brushed lightly when he saw Glorfindel's eyes roamed over his body.

"I just want to help my best friend, couldn't I?" The captain shrugged nonchalantly, and helped the counselor climb into the tub. "Who knows what will happen to you again with no one supervised."

"I'm not an elfing." Erestor glared at the captain coldly.

"But you are recently an accident prone." Glorfindel smirked when Erestor could not utter a word against him. Now Erestor stood in the bath tub with almost full warm water. "Your towel?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you take a bath with your towel on?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm just not familiar taking a bath with someone watching me. Is it necessary?"

"I don't mind." Glorfindel shrugged his shoulder. "Alright, I'll take some more water to wash your hair. Be careful there. You might slip in the tub." Glorfindel turned his back to Erestor to retrieve a bucket of water beside the door, when he turned around; Erestor was already sitting in the bathtub, submerging himself under the warm water, and closing his eyes blissfully. His towel was on the floor beside the tub. Glorfindel smiled softly. He approached the tub and sat on a stool beside the tub and leaned over Erestor's head. He used a small bowl to take water from the tub to wet the dark hair of the counselor, and applied some shampoo into his palms. Erestor moaned softly when he felt Glorfindel's fingers massaging his scalp expertly.

"Close your eyes. I'll rinse your hair." After finishing rinsing the dark hair, Glorfindel put the dark tresses over Erestor's shoulder and used a wash cloth to scrub Erestor's back and arms. "What is this?" The captain brushed his finger over a long scratch on Erestor's upper arm.

"Just a scratch. I got caught by a nail on the library wall. That's all." Erestor shrugged.

"What else did you get lately that I haven't known?" Glorfindel knitted his eyebrows worriedly. These accidents were getting more often. He thought. Observing closely, he found a bruise on Erestor's shoulder and several scratches on his neck. He touched all of them lightly, the touches that made Erestor shivered.

"The bruise? Did I mention that the dirty water came with a bucket? It hit my shoulder a little." Erestor chuckled. "For the scratches, they were from a cat jumping onto my head and it tried to balance itself on my head and my shoulder."

"Anything else?"

"Nay."

Glorfindel sighed and continued washing Erestor's back with soap and wash cloth. Erestor gasped when Glorfindel's hand move to the small of his back.

"That.. that'd be enough, mellon-nin. I can wash myself." Erestor's voice was shaking slightly, but very obvious for both of them.

"Alright." Glorfindel smiled. He'd not pursue it any further. This would be enough for the day. He thought. He gave the cloth to Erestor and left the bathroom, his sleeves soaking wet.

' _Get a grip, Erestor! You are not an adolescent anymore. Why do you have to feel like this with only from a touch of his hand?'_ Erestor scolded himself inwardly. _Oh, Valar! If Glorfindel could see through the water, he'd be embarrassed for the rest of.. eternity._

.

.

.

Erestor couldn't look Glorfindel in the eyes for several days after the incident. He didn't visit the library every morning like he used to since he knew Glorfindel would be there. Sometimes, Glorfindel stopped by his office, but Erestor always dismissed him, busying himself with the amount of works on his desk.

"Erestor?" Elrond called him from the connecting door between their offices.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Did you see the report on weaponry that Glorfindel just submitted?"

"Aye."

"Why's it on my desk?" Elrond asked.

"I think the budget requested is too high. I understand that we have a numbers of new recruits, but the amounts of replace weapons are too high. However, I may underestimate the need of weaponry since it's not my field of expertise, so I pass the matter to you for your consideration."

"Is this really your reason? Not that you want to avoid Glorfindel whatsoever?" Elrond glared at his counselor knowingly.

"Why do I want to avoid Glorfindel?" Erestor glared back at his lord.

"You tell me?" Elrond smirked when Erestor's glare was even deadlier. "Anyway, I give you a full authority about budgeting, whatever field it is."

"This is not fair." Erestor grumbled.

"Do what you must, Erestor. I know you are a fighter. I don't know why you are avoiding him now."

"I'm not avoiding him!"

"Prove it then." Elrond smirked and closed the connecting door behind him.

"Insufferable brat!"

"I heard that!"

.

.

.

In the afternoon, Erestor headed to the training area where Glorfindel was training his soldiers and new recruits. It was a warm day with clear blue sky and he saw many elves doing activities outside their houses and elflings running around with their pets. Erestor entered the secured area of the training field and easily spotted Glorfindel talking with his soldiers in front of the weapon racks at the side of the field, his back to the entrance so he didn't see Erestor approaching. Soldiers and new recruits were practicing with their weapons; sword fighting, wresting and target practicing.

The following incident was playing slow-motion in front of Erestor's eyes. A dog came running through the entrance with its owner yelling after it to stop. With panic, the dog continued running and hit a recruit who was going to shoot his arrow to the target. The arrow turned its course and directed to the unsuspecting captain at the side of the field.

"Glorfindel!" Erestor screamed the captain's name and darted out toward Glorfindel. The next thing he knew was a searing pain in his left shoulder.

"Erestor!" Glorfindel screamed and caught the counselor before he collapsed to the ground. The arrow was impaled through Erestor's shoulder; blood seeping through his heavy rope. Glorfindel's face was paler than Erestor's at the moment.

"Are you alright, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked the captain.

"What!?" Glorfindel choked out. "You are the one who got an arrow through your shoulder and you ask me whether I'm alright? No, I'm not alright, you idiot!" His face turned from white to red in a heartbeat.

"Oh, well." Erestor tried to get up, but the pain became unbearable. "Ouch!"

"You stupid counselor!" Glorfindel put his arms under Erestor's back and knees, and lift him up easily. "Somebody run ahead and inform Lord Elrond that we have the idiot counselor bloodily injured, needing his attention now!" A couple soldiers nodded their heads and ran to the house swiftly.

"Could you please cut the words idiot and stupid and any other insults?" Erestor couldn't help protest the choice of words Glorfindel mentioning him.

"What would you like me to say then? My savior? My clever counselor? My darling?" Glorfindel tiled his head to look at the slim body in his arms. He felt Erestor's body getting colder, and his lips were turning green. "Don't sleep, Erestor, stay with me."

"It'd be better my shoulder, not my heart." Erestor muttered quietly. "Not you."

"You are an idiot."

They reached the infirmary and found Elrond waiting there with his best healers, preparing everything prior to their arrival. Glorfindel put Erestor on the bed and stepped back to let the healers doing their jobs. One of the healers used a pair of scissors to cut Erestor's robe and tunic, and removed his clothes to better look at his wound. The healer gave a potion to Erestor to ease his pain. Since Glorfindel hadn't removed the arrow to prevent causing more damage to the counselor, it was then Elrond's duty to do it himself. Elrond put a stick, with a thick cloth wrapping around it, between Erestor teeth preventing him from biting his own tongue, and touched the arrow lightly. Even the slight touch drew a muffle scream from Erestor. Glorfindel could not take it any more; he reached his hands to grab Erestor's face, to stay Erestor from tossing.

"Do you remember the place overlooking the valley where we had breakfast together one morning?" He whispered, trying to distract the counselor. Erestor looked up to see Glorfindel's face hovering over his head. "I plan to build a house there. A small cottage with all plant you recommended; apples, cherries, strawberry, vegetables, and flowers; a lot of flowers especially red tulips. Do you like the flowers I gave you? Do you know what they mean?"

At the moment, Elrond could clean the wounded area, cut the arrow and applied some salve to make the wound go numb. He waited until the skin around the wound went white, and used a small knife to cut the skin to remove the arrow head. Erestor shut his eyes tightly and tried not to toss too much, but he couldn't control his own body. He didn't even feel Glorfindel's hands on his shoulders and his lips on his forehead after the arrow head was removed. Elrond and the healers dressed the wound quickly and put Erestor in a loose sleeping shirt.

"You're going to be fine, Erestor. Now sleep." Elrond said softly while putting a blanket over the slim body.

"Who is going to cut the weaponry budget that Glorfindel's requested then?" Erestor mumbled and passed out immediately.

"What?" Glorfindel glared at Elrond. "Erestor was at the training field because you told him to cut my budget?"

"I didn't mean to.. oh, hell!" Elrond shook his head. Trust Erestor to throw the problem back to him even in the dead/alive state. He was impossible. Actually, they were both impossible and a match made in heaven or in hell for Elrond case. The lord mused.

.

.

.

"I wonder why Erestor was an accident prone lately." Lindir was in Erestor's office, talking with Melpomean who was trying to manage the documents on Erestor's desk.

"I told you I called it bad luck." Melpomean shook his head in sympathy to his boss.

"May be you are right." Lindir nodded his head in agreement. "But since when and why?"

"It has been a couple weeks I guess, but for the why, I have no idea."

Their conversation was overheard by Glorfindel who was coming to Erestor's office to get some books for the counselor.

 _Was it because of the mistletoe?_ He wondered.

.

.

.

Glorfindel entered the infirmary and found Erestor still sleeping soundly. He was sleeping with his eyes close. The captain put the books he retrieved from the counselor's office on the side table and brought something with him to Erestor's bed. He looked at the sleeping form lovingly and looked at a twig of mistletoe in his hand.

 _If Erestor got bad luck because they didn't kiss under the mistletoe, maybe, maybe he could get the reverse result this time._ Glorfindel pondered.

 _This must do._

Glorfindel leaned over Erestor and put the mistletoe over their head. He sighed softly. He didn't like kissing Erestor while he was sleeping, but he had no choice. If Erestor had been awake, he wouldn't allow it. Glorfindel bended down and put his lips on Erestor's forehead, under the mistletoe. When he straightened up, he was startled by Erestor's eyes glaring back at him.

"Mistletoe? Really?"

"Uhm, Erestor." Glorfindel stuttered.

"I think you can do better than that." Erestor smirked.

"What?"

"The kiss." Erestor's face turned a shade of pink slightly. "You could kiss better than that, couldn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it." Erestor glared at his idiot captain who was looming over him.

"You believe it now?" Glorfindel smirked.

"No." Erestor paused. "Maybe?"

"Aha."

"It's not going to be worse than this." Erestor shrugged his good shoulder.

"Alright, for good luck." Glorfindel leaned in closer; Erestor could feel his breath over his lips.

"For good l.."

Erestor's word was cut off by Glorfindel's lips on his own.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

Author note: Again, sorry for any mistakes occurred. Review please. :)


End file.
